Standing At The Edge Of The Earth
by jaded river hussie
Summary: Humans' POV songfic. It's time to say goodbye. M/L, M/M, A/I, K/T, FF, AU.


Title: Standing at the Edge of the Earth 1/1  
Author: Astrid  
Archive: my site, http://www.envy.nu/pepperchic/roswell.html  
If you want it, all you have to do is ask.  
Rating: PG  
Category: M/L, M/M, A/I, T/K, FF, AU  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters or anything nor do I own the lyrics to Blessid Union of Souls' song Standing at the Edge of the Earth.  
Summary: Humans' POV. How will they deal with saying good-bye to their alien loves?  
Notes: song lyrics in italics. I highly recommend listening to the song while reading the story. Adds to it.  
Feedback: Please!  
  
  
  
_ I knew that this moment would come in time  
that I'd have to let you go and watch you fly  
I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside  
Are you searching for words that you can't find  
trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie  
Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye  
  
So I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
hoping that someday you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping for someday  
_  
**Liz's POV-**  
They're leaving to fight the war on Antar. I've known this moment would come for months; none of us thought it would be so soon. Max has to go, he's the leader, their king. And they're at their strongest when they're together. They'll fight, win, re-unite the kingdom, appoint replacement rulers, then they'll come back home. Max will come back home to me.  
  
**Maria's POV-**  
It's not fair. Things had been going so well and then they get a message from Larek on Antar saying that they _have_ to come back and fight. I knew this would happen, I just knew it. I hate having to stand here and say goodbye to Michael. What if one of them doesn't come back? What if Michael doesn't come back? Oh god, what if none of them come back? I wish this wasn't happening. Please, god, let this all be a bad dream.  
  
**Alex's POV-**  
Isabel Evans tells me that she loves me and what happens? Classic. This is just my luck. Really, talk about ironic. Just after we've gotten comfortable in our relationship, they get called away to fight. But at least Isabel will be in my arms again when they get back and she won't have to try to put on her Ice Queen act like she is now. She's trying not to cry, I can see it in her eyes.  
  
**Kyle's POV-**  
At least I finally confessed my feelings to Tess. A huge weight is off my chest now that I know she feels the same. My heart tells me to stop her from leaving but my mind tells me to let her go. Buddha would say the same. The love of a few is not equal to or greater than the lives of many. But honestly. I don't care about the beings on Antar. I care about Tess..and the others, too.  
  
  
***  
  
_ Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say  
I don't want to let you leave this way  
I want you to know that I stand right by your side  
And I know this may be  
the very last time we see each other cry  
But whatever happens know that I'll...  
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
hoping that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday  
you'll come back to me  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
believing that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
hoping for someday  
_  
**Liz's POV-**  
It's almost time for Max and the others to leave. In just a few minutes, they'll be light years away. I don't know if I can deal with this, but I have to try. I have to be strong, despite the tears , his and mine. Because I know he'll come back to me and he'll bring the others back with him, alive, unharmed, and victorious. I have faith in Max and our love for each other.  
  
**Maria's POV-**  
I can't believe it; this is the second time I've seen Michael Guerin cry and this time, he's crying for me...and our unborn baby. He's afraid of what might happen to me or the baby. No one else knows that I'm pregnant other than Michael and I. Neither one of us knows if he'll be here when our child is born. My tears are for Michael and our child, too. I don't want to lose him and I don't want our baby to never know his or her father.  
  
**Alex's POV-**  
I hate seeing Isabel cry, not that I've seen her cry that often. I'd do anything to make it so they didn't have to leave. I don't want to let her go, I just want to hold her forever. I knew I should have asked her to marry me earlier. But that's something to look forward to. To help keep me going during her absence. I waited for Isabel this long and I'll wait for her until she comes back.  
  
**Kyle's POV-**  
I don't know what's worse--having to watch Tess and the others go... or knowing that there's a chance that this is the last time I'll see any of them, including the love of my life. Definitely the latter. But not holding Tess in my arms right now is killing me. Feeling her hand slip out of mine. Watching her tear-streaked face as she joins the others in the Granolith Chamber. This image will forever be imprinted in my memory until she returns.  
  
  
******  
  
_ I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
believing that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
hoping for someday  
  
Waiting for someday, believing in someday, parying for someday, I'll be...  
Longing for someday, clinging to someday, cherishing someday, I'll be ...  
Thinking of someday, dreaming of someday, wishing for someday, I'll be...  
Living for someday, counting on someday, knowing that one day...  
I will see you  
_  
**Liz's POV-**  
It's been one year. One year today since they all left. Everyday during the first month, the four of us would come here and wait in the Granolith Chamber. Then it was every other day; now it's once a week. Here we are, waiting for our loves to return. They're coming back. All of them. I refuse to give up hope. I know in my heart that Max and the others will all come back to us.  
  
**Maria's POV-**  
One year since I last saw Michael. One year since I told hiim I was going to have his baby. Four months since I gave birth to our daughter, Michaela Maureen Guerin. Every night I pray that Michael will come back to me and Mickey. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself together. Now, all I can do is be strong for Mickey and hope that her daddy comes back soon--and safe.  
  
**Alex's POV-**  
I've been engaged to Isabel Evans for one year and I haven't seen her or heard from her since...except in my dreams. None of the others know that Iz still dreamwalks me and they don't need to know. We only talk about our future and out past, not the present, not the war , not the others. We've already decided that the wedding will be 30 days after she and the others return. Isabel _will_ return.  
  
**Kyle's POV-**  
One year of longing, wanting, hoping, dreaming, wishing, loving, and crying. Patience is a virtue--a virtue I'm losing. I've watched my step-sister lose her spark and put her entire being into taking care of Mickey. I'll wait for Tess as long as I have to but seeing and feeling Maria's misery is getting to be too much. Hell, I'm starting to lose myself in all of this. But I'll continue to wait for the day Tess comes back home, the day she comes back to me.  
  
  
***  
  
As the moon settles in the sky in a blanket of darkness, four teenagers, one holding a baby, walk across the desert. They stop, standing in a line and gaze up at the night sky, looking, searching for something, anything that might bring some joy back into their lives.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Look for the companion piece from the aliens' POV & the sequel. Well , that's if I get sufficient feedback.  
  



End file.
